Once Upon A Time There Was A Clueless Surgeon
by OnlyHawkeye4Hotlips
Summary: Hawkey pulls a stupid stunt and finally gets clued in
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own them and if you sue me....just don't.  
  
"Listen Pierce, I don't care if you're sorry! I care that today, the little bit of respect my nurses had for me is completely gone!" Margaret seethed this was the last straw.  
  
"Margaret, I'm sorry I didn't mean" "I don't care!" she yelled.  
  
"What do you want me to do?!" Hawkeye was completely clueless. Completely and utterly clueless.  
  
"I want you to fix this! But you can't! So do you know what's going to happen now? Of coarse you don't because you don't see what happens every time you pull one of your damn stunts! Do you know how long it's going to take me to get back the respect of my nurses? Do you know how much work it takes for me to get them to even think about respecting me? Well here's what's going to happen, they're going to see how much they can get away with until they're out of control, so I'm going to have to be the big bad Major Houlihan head nurse from hell until they get back into line!" she felt her throat going hoarse after yelling at him so fiercely.  
  
"I had no clue," he really didn't. Margaret sighed her shoulders slumping slightly, but only for a moment.  
  
"No you didn't." she said and looking him straight in they eye she spoke her departing words firmly. "But it's about damn time you did." And she left. Left him standing there, dumbfounded. He threw his scrubs in the laundry and walked to the swamp. Picking up a glass and filling it with the finest from the still he looked over to BJ.  
  
"Hey Beej, I've got a story to tell you." "What?" "Just listen. Once upon a time there was an incredibly clueless surgeon..." 


	2. Forgiving

OH4H: When I wrote this story I was incredibly angry, so I decided to put my self and my anger into Margaret's shoes. However when you're angry you don't feel like writing much, well at least I don't. So I thought that maybe I should continue this story. Oh, and to my anonymous reviewer who told me not to pick on Hawkeye, what you don't understand is that I wasn't picking on Hawkeye, I was trying to show how Margaret felt. Can you tell me honestly that when you're furious at someone you don't think or feel anything bad about them? I hope you understand. Enjoy.

Hawkeye knocked at Margaret's door, one hand behind his back. He felt badly for the other day, and he'd felt like had been walking on eggshells around her since she had yelled at him.

"Come in," he opened the door and ducked inside. "What do you want Pierce?" she regarded him coldly

"I've come to tell you a story."

"I'm not really in the mood for one of your stories." He ignored her.

"Once upon a time there was a completely and utterly clueless surgeon who was working in a prison called Korea," she rolled her eyes but listened

"Now working in a prison like Korea can get to a person, so this surgeon liked to pull pranks on people. But one day he pulled a particularly stupid prank on the beautiful head nurse there, and because of his prank all her nurses lost the little respect they had had for her. She had gotten angry with the surgeon when he came to apologize and she yelled at him and told him things that he had not known. The surgeon felt very bad and watched the head nurse with amazement as she earned her nurses' respect again. He knew he had to make things up to the beautiful head nurse, so he searched relentlessly for some beautiful flowers for the beautiful head nurse, and he hoped that she would forgive him. The End." He pulled out the flowers and handed them to Margaret.

"I'm sorry," she smiled and looked at the flowers

"They're beautiful, thank you."

"Forgive me?" she looked at him carefully

"That depends,"

"On what?"

"On you."

"On me?"

"Yes, you have to promise that you won't pull any more pranks on me."

"Deal, on one condition." He grinned at her cheekily

"What?"

"Seal the deal with a kiss" she rolled her eyes at him.

"OUT!" he grinned and opened the door to leave and turned around

"No kiss?"

"OUT!"


End file.
